When Arthur Met The Dragon
by StoryCrazy58
Summary: This is a fanfic about when Arthur meets the dragon it was fun to write so please read and review wont take long one shot rated M for cursing


I have had this Idea for ages its just been bubbling up in my head so hope you guys enjoy a one shot about when Arthur meets the dragon. Arthur obviously knows about Merlins magic so enjoy and review and read my other story/ies please so ENJOY and review or the dragon will eat u lol, and I added in paragraphs thanks for the advise Littleheartache x

Barging into Arthur's room as usual the Court Sorcerer finds the young King in a hyper mood jumping about, like the time he was in love with (ugh) Vivian. 'Ah Merlin just the person I was looking for,' Arthur said grinning enthusiastically. Merlin pulled a face and said, " Well that's never good" "shut up Merlin," Arthur said and then slapping his fist into his other hand he said, " So I need your help in...um..." Not sure how to say it. " Dragon," Merlin said casually, he loved seeing the king like this, it was almost as if he liked fun ha imagine that, " Well yes, just point me in the right direction," he said jumping on the spot and turning to Merlin who said, "coarse," is he drunk again as Arthur was know jogging on the spot. " Come on," the young warlock said grabbing the kings arm and dragging him to the stables.

Out in the forest, Merlin and Arthur were arguing and as usual when Arthur's horse through no fault of Merlin's (;-)) started to walk into the lake causing Arthur to panic and yell, " Mmmeeeerrrrlllliiiinnnn," with Merlin cockily saying with a raised eyebrow, " I think your going to get wet," " Well thanks for stating the OBVIOUS MERLIN help me!" Laughing Merlin just turned around and started riding off, " MERLIN!" Was what he heard Arthur shouting angrily as he chased him through the forest.

They came to clearing where Arthur had supposedly killed the Great dragon. Arthur looked as if he was expecting the dragon to jump out from behind a rock. Then they saw it the gracefulness of the dragon flying towards them, it shocked Arthur SO much he fell off his horse causing both men to laugh as the dragon landed. " Ok," Merlin started, " I know this is your first time meeting so let's have some fun with it to break the ice first of all," Merlin said clearing his throat while Arthur and Kilgarrah eyed each other wearily, but Merlin continued anyway. " Ok Kilgarrah meet king Arthur, Arthur meet the Great Dragon Kilgarrah, Arthur, Kilgarrah, Kilgarrah Arthur," Arthur nodded toward the magnificent creature and in turn the dragon bowed to the Once and Future King. " Wow you are good I've never known him to be so quiet for this long well both of you neither of you generally don't shut up," Merlin said grinning, "Merlin," the dragon and king said angrily. " Haha well anyway, you know how you have to do whatever I say," Merlin said addressing the dragon. The old thing almost looked worried, " Yes young warlock," Merlin grinned and said, " Well I was wondering..."

The next thing they knew was that they were on the dragons back soaring high in the sky, screaming manly (hell they were screaming like two little girls) when Merlin shouted, " this isn't good," with Arthur replying, " We're gonna die duh duh," and Merlin and Arthur singing, " duh duh duh do do do, we're gonna die," and Merlin saying calmly, " no we're not, we're not," when Arthur said, " Whatever," when the dragon began to do back flips and Merlin shouted, " OH SHIT," and Arthur began to scream, " OH MY GGGGOOOODDDD!" as they nearly fell off the dragons back, they clung on for dear life screaming, " AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" as the dragon flew back wards and forwards and did front flips and back flip and roly polyies causing them to fall off, " SHIT we are GOING to DIE, AAAAAAAHHHHHH," they both shouted, " MERLIN I LOVE YOU not in a gay way or anything YOUR MY BEST FRIEND," Arthur yelled as they plummeted to earth, " DITTO," Merlin screamed they held onto each other when Arthur screamed, " YOU SAID THE BLOODY DRAGON WOULDN'T KILL US," when they fell plop onto the dragons back. The dragon landed and Merlin and Arthur got off shakily thanking the dragon, who was rolling over in fits of laughter. When Gwaine came out from his hiding spot and shouted, " Oh MY GOD that is the funniest thing I have ever seen, and I've got it all on this future thing called a video camera the beautiful StoryCrazy58 gave to me," laughing he ran off. " GWAINE!" Merlin and Arthur shouted while trying to get up but falling on top of each other as their legs hadn't quite adjusted to land yet, " When I get my hands on Gwaine I'm gonna officially un-knight him and then banish him... again," Arthur raved but Merlin said, " Oh don't worry about that I've already put my revenge on him and double for flirting with StoryCrazy58 she's mine," and Merlin and Arthur doubled over in laughter as they watched through a vision bubble at a Bald Gwaine riding in on a shetland pony, with a lightning cloud following him around and striking him every minute, " MERLIN!" But the boys were too busy laughing at him with StoryCrazy58 to notice anything else.

SO what did you guys think, I had fun writing it and for everyone who is worried about Gwaine don't worry the spell wore off in under 24 hours. PLZ review it doesn't take long guys and everyone that reviews I will either dedicate this one or my next one to them or write a fanfic about them and one of the knights or Mordred or someone (Not MERLIN or ARTHUR) oh and I don't own Merlin or Arthur or Gwaine or Even the dragon so REVIEW or he will eat you


End file.
